


I Was King of That Place

by RoseyRoo



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyRoo/pseuds/RoseyRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dennis Reynolds College AU that was neither asked for nor wanted.<br/>OR<br/>Dennis “Powerbottom” Reynolds decides that he is gonna suck his professor’s dick, and now that he has his mind set on it there is nothing that will stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was King of That Place

So maybe a lot of his ideas for how university should work came from porn. So what? Dennis really didn’t see that as too much of a problem, and anyway his professors weren’t bad looking. Not too old. His Abnormal Psychology professor was in fact quite an attractive man. When Dennis was in his third year at Penn and decided that he needed to suck off one of his professors Dr. Owens was a great choice of prey.

His first attempt didn’t go too great. Dennis had put on foundation, just a base, and applied some cherry lip-gloss for some shine. Before class he made sure he was looking immaculate. His shirt was a bit snug and it looked great. There was no way this professor could resist him. He was looking like a God; a God in a tight blue button down shirt. There was no way it shouldn’t have worked.

“Hi. Doctor Owens?” He said, approaching the older man after class one Tuesday afternoon.

“Yes, Mr. Reynolds, how can I help you?”

“Well, it’s just” Dennis said, pausing and pouting a little bit before practically simpering “Professor, I would do anything to pass this course. Just anything.”

“Anything?” The Doctor repeated in a curious tone before going on to say “Mr. Reynolds, I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean. You are aware aren’t you that you’re already passing this course? In fact you’re grades are quite good indeed.”

Dennis didn’t show up to class for three weeks after that.

He had been checking his grades online this time making sure that they had slipped down to failing. He had missed a major test but he wasn’t worried. He was gonna get this professor hot and bothered until Dr. Owens was showering him in praise and extra credit. So he got ready again. Tighter shirt, Flawless makeup, he was trying this new thing where he got his jeans taken in to accentuate his ass and thighs. This was going to be great.

At the end of his third week missing Abnormal Psych Dennis went in again to see Dr. Owens. He called out to the older man who was seated behind his desk grading papers.

“Oh, Mr Reynolds. You haven’t been in class for a while.” He remarked.

“ I know, Professor.” Dennis replied “I feel like I’ve really dug myself into a deep hole here, and it’s just... I would do anything to pass this course” his voice practically dripping in sex.

And again Professor Owens reply came in the same curious tone as before.

“Anything?”

“Anything” Dennis repeated, positive this time that they were both on the same page

“Well” The professor started taking a long pause before continuing,

“Would you do the homework?” He asked, and Dennis swore internally but promised he would get it all done and bring in a doctor’s note excusing his absences. He would come up with a good excuse and had that whole prescription pad under the name of one Dr. Mantis Toboggan anyway. Still, he seriously needed to up his game.   

He had been talking to Mac every night on the phone but tonight when Mac asked how school was going he didn’t really know what to say.

“Great. Yeah im just- im just working on something.” he said distractedly. All of his focus however was on how he was going to get Professor Can’t Take A Hint’s dick in his mouth. Mac doesn’t push the issue any and it was a pretty short phone call.

“Alright Den,” Mac said before hanging up, and Dennis could hear a slight hint of concern in his voice, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Don’t go working yourself too hard.”

The line went dead and Dennis slowly lowered the receiver that was still held in his hand. “Don’t go working yourself too hard” he hear Macs voice echo in his head. Maybe he was trying to hard with this subtlety (If what he was doing could even be considered remotely subtle he thought to himself)

So the next time he walked in to Professor Owens’ office an hour before class he was ready to get what he wanted, this time not through incredibly well crafted manipulation that just went over this assholes stupid idiot head, but through his outright god like sexual-magnetism.

“ Listen professor,” he started, but he realized this would be a lot better without his shirt of so he paused to pop that off really quick before continuing, “There’s obviously something here between us. Shh shhh. You don’t need to pretend it’s okay. I’m here, and you’re here. You can stop trying to resist this pull you’re feeling”

Dennis knelt on the ground and reached to undo the other man’s belt but Dr. Owens stepped back. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then sighed.

“I’m sorry Mr. Reynolds. I had hoped that by not acknowledging you’re blatant advances this sort of situation could be avoided but here we are. Not only is that not at all professional, but I’m afraid on top of that I am just not attracted to you sexually. In fact I find your advances creepy.”

Dennis returned to his dorm muttering to himself (Creepy??! Him?! Dennis “Golden God” Reynolds?? CREEPY!?!? How dare that piece of shit!?) and dropped the course. If the wasn’t going to suck off Professor Owens then really he had no reason to continue attending the class. Especially now that his grade was so low from never turning in the missed work following his second scheme. Besides, when would _he_ ever need to know anything about abnormal psychology?


End file.
